Vortex
by Dina45
Summary: Powerful Harry and Co go back in time to have the fun they never could during the war. Will they manage to evade the Marauders' suspisions?


Please Enjoy!

In this fanfiction, the war has just ended, Harry is super powerful and is an Animagus, his form being a phoenix, and Sirius came back through the veil and hardly leaves Harry's side.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lily Evans had had enough.

"NO! I will NOT go out with you! Stop asking! Potter, you are such an arrogant, conceited, horrible- "

There was a ring of fire above her head and out fell a boy. He landed right onto Lily who fell to the ground. The boy ended up on top of Lily, supporting his upper body off her with his elbows. Lily stared. He looked exactly like James, except for his eyes, which were green, much like hers. The boy took in his surroundings, groaned, rolled off her, and then helped her up. His robes, a deep red, were billowing around him, almost like there was invisible power blowing around him. She felt as if she should be bowing, respecting this boy. Lily just bowed her head, for she did not wish to bow to an unknown person. Most people did bow, though. She noticed James didn't bow entirely, just his head, like her. Lily resumed staring, as did the crowd that had been watching James ask Lily out again. The boy ran his hand through his hair in a way quite like James. "James?" she said carefully. The boy eyed her and recognition flashed in his eyes. But how? She had only just met him. "Nope, sorry, Flower. What's Dumbledore's password?" Lily knew it was extremely rude, but she continued staring. The boy snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Come off it, miss, please? I need your help." "Acid Pops," she said. The boy grinned at her. "Excellent." Then he apparated away.

Sirius was shocked." How did he do that? I thought you can't apparate in the castle?" Remus shook his head. "You can't." "How'd he do it, then?" asked James. "I don't know," said Remus. "Let's go, Prongs. She has already said no." James nodded and they started walking out to the lake. They had a free period. "Funny, he looked exactly like you, Prongs." Said Sirius. "Wonder who he is?" Remus shrugged and said, "I suppose we will find out soon enough, no? Anyway, full moon is coming. What should our plans be?"

Lily was still in shock, though she wasn't staring anymore. The boy looked exactly like James, it was just unbelievable! She also felt she quite liked the boy, and hoped to be friends with him. Usually she was too busy for friendships, but she could give it a shot.

Harry Potter was excited. Lord knew how he had gotten there, but he had seen his mother! He hoped he could have a chance to get to know her. He would have to speak to Dumbledore, but first he had to figure out what he wanted. Did he want to be a teacher, or a student. Also, he had to confirm this theory that he had gone back in time. He didn't want to ask a student because they would think him mad, so who should he ask? He had an idea. He walked out of the castle and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

"Look, there is your lookalike, Prongs!" said Sirius excitedly. "Why is he going to the Forbidden Forest?" James watched as the boy disappeared into the woods. "We should find out. Moony? What do we do?" Remus groaned. "Why do you always ask me?" "Because you are the brains of the operation, Moony! Now what do we do?" Remus contemplated then said, "James, change into Prongs and follow him. He doesn't know about our forms. Be careful, though." James nodded and ran into the forest.

Harry was headed for the clearing that he had died for a second time. It was small, but would serve his purpose. He heard a snapping twig and whipped out his wand. He smirked and then put it away as Prongs stepped into the clearing. Harry contemplated what to do. He had a wonderful idea. He took a step towards the stag, licked his lips and said, "Yum." James' hazel eyes widened and he bolted. Harry snickered and muttered, "Serves him right." He then turned back to the clearing. " _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the four."_ He hissed and waited. Sure enough, rustling could be heard. The snakes were answering his call. The snake that seemed to be the leader slithered forward. " _A speaker. My name is Selene. What would you have us do?"_ she asked. " _First, I wish for your undying loyalty. I understand it will take time- ""Of course not, my lord. We will remain loyal to you and your family. "" the Potters,"_ Harry supplied. " _I also wish for you and your people to tell no one of what I ask you." "Understood, my lord,"_ Selene said. " _Please call me Harry. I simply wish for your help. I want to know the following; The Dark Lord's progress, suspected location, plans, murders he has committed, how many followers he has, who they are, etc. I would also like a status on the Ministry including things like who the Minister is, the Ministry's condition, plans, and people of interest." "Is that all, Harry?"_ asked Selene. _"Umm, what year is it, Selene?" "1976." "Thank you. Selene?" "Yes?" "Do you have a close sibling that I can trust just like you?" "Yes, Helios, he is but an hour younger. I would trust him with my life." "I would like it if I could keep you both close so I may have an informant and trustworthy person in a different time. If this is okay with you and your brother, can it be so?"_ Selene turned to the small gathering of snakes and called for her brother. When he came forward, Harry understood their names. They were both a dark green, but Selene had streaks of silver on her scales, and Helios red. " _Sun and Moon. You were named well, Selene and Helios. Will you consent to helping me?" "Of course. We would be honored to help you."_ Said Helios. Harry put both his arms on the ground so that they could climb up to his biceps. They walked back silently. The trees bent towards him, and the grass his feet touched grew green and sprouted flowers. Harry was used to this, having his amount of power. Nature was alive, and it too understood and blossomed under power. He had hoped that since nobody knew who he was, the attention would cease. There seemed to be a vibe around him, though, and even people had to act on it. He remembered the shock he had felt when he saw his parents, Remus, even Sirius bow to him, even if it was only their heads. That was also good, though, because it meant his parents, uncle, and godfather were strong. _"Do not mourn, Harry,"_ Helios said. " _They died heroes, a brave fate."_ Harry frowned. " _How did you know?" "Snakes are loyal to few in their lives, much like Slytherin. Once we are loyal, we understand better. Tis old magic. I merely guessed on what I knew. One of which you look exactly like one James Potter." "Thank you,"_ Harry said. He was close to the office now.

James rushed back to his friends as fast as he could. "He was going to eat me! He thought I was a real stag though." he said once he had managed to catch his breath. "WHAT!" Sirius gasped. "I'll show him- " "No! Padfoot, tell me you didn't feel the power around him. Leave him be, you don't know what he….." James felt a sense of power pulse through him. "Shhh. Look!" It was the mystery boy. He was walking back up to the castle. They could see the way the land reacted to him. The trees were clearly leaning towards him and the path of flowers he left behind was very noticeable. As quietly as possible, they followed him back to the castle. "Look at his arms. Those are snakes!" said Remus, and so they were. If the fact that snakes were Slytherin's was put aside then Remus felt they were quite beautiful, with streaks of red and silver. "He is so a Death Eater." Whispered James. The boy walked back up into the castle and walked to Dumbledore's office. Remus wondered how he knew where it was. They saw as he walked the people without backbones bowing and those with a will only their heads. The boy ignored them and kept of walking. Sirius was sure that only a Death Eater could have that kind of power. This boy's robes billowed in it, everyone could feel his power as he passed like an oncoming thunderstorm, lightning and all. Hell, even nature bowed to him, and that wasn't natural. Maybe he was you-know-who in disguise? Abruptly the boy stopped and groaned. He seemed to have remembered something.

Harry groaned. _Fuck._ He had endured all those stares and bows when he simply could have apparated to the office entrance. Harry listened. The wind was whispering to him, warning him that a package was coming to him, and he should take cover. Harry thanked her and asked her to continue to give reports such as suspicious activity and people approaching Hogwarts, to which she kindly accepted. Harry cast a quick invisible shield variation that wasn't as strong as his normal one, but he didn't want to attract attention to himself, so he hoped the package wasn't a spell, because the shield would shatter immediately. A ring of fire opened above his head. _Oh, shit._ Harry cast a softening spell so whoever would fall out wouldn't hurt themselves. First came a dog. Then three girls and two boys. One boy had flaming red hair identical to one of the girls'. Another boy and girl had platinum blonde hair, and one girl had wavy and slightly bushy brown hair. They bounced a little on the spell and scrambled to their feet. Ginny spotted Harry first. " _Harry!"_ she ran up to him and squeezed him in a bone cracking hug. Many bystanders were shocked that she would dare approach this man of power. Sirius knocked Harry over and began licking his face. Harry gave a shout and attempted to push him off. "Happy to see you too Sirius, but I've already had a bath for today!" Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and they began walking, Harry up front, Ron and Hermione just behind him on each side, Ginny and Luna side by side, Draco taking up the rear, and Sirius walked by Harry's side as Harry explained where they were and the current information they had.

Dumbledore was very anxious. Around the morning, rumors were reaching him through portraits and students, that a powerful man had arrived at Hogwarts. A man so powerful he compelled all others around him to bow, a man so powerful that trees leaned towards him as he passed, the man so powerful he could apparate in Hogwarts. Phineas Nigellus ran back into his portrait and said, "He is joined by five others, Headmaster, and a dog. They do not, however, give of the same aura as the first. They seem to be headed- "There was a knock at his office door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Dumbledore was overwhelmed with a sense of power and an urge to bow. He simply nodded in acknowledgement, but saw many of the past Headmasters bowing around him. The group looked rather like a war squad, with diamond shape formation. The man in front, clearly the leader and the one giving off the power, smiled. "I am glad, Professor, that you are just as strong now as you are in the future. You didn't bow then either." Dumbledore started and told himself to pull it together. "Thank you, young man. Lemon Drop?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Marauders rushed back to the common room. "Did you see the dog? He looks exactly like you, Pads!" said James. "The carbon copy of James is named Harry," said Remus "And the dog's name is Sirius too." "I wonder why…" said Peter thoughtfully. "We can always ask, if they stay. Subtly, of course." Sirius nodded. "There is something going on with them, and that Harry is really powerful. I'd hate to think on how he got it." Remus shook his head. "Let's try not to act suspiciously. We don't really know there is anything wrong them." "Really, Moony?" said James ridiculously. "Yes, because all we really know is he has a dog named Sirius and is very powerful." "He has snakes!" James exclaimed. "That doesn't make him bad, Prongs." James sighed. "Fine." They sat down on the couch. "What do we do now?" asked Peter. "Uh, hey Moony what time is it?" said Sirius. "Its 5:45," said Remus. "What! Dinner is in fifteen minutes!" James cried. They ran to the Great Hall. If they hadn't been Marauders they would have definatly missed the beginning. They sat at their table and turned to the front for the announcements. Dumbledore, however seemed to be waiting for somebody, for he was staring at the doors, smiling slightly. The students seemed to understand that he was waiting for somebody and turned to the door too. Remus listened closely. He could hear something… what was it? Shouting? The doors blasted open with what seemed like emerald green flames from the leader, Harry. His presence rippled through the hall and almost all the students bowed their heads, though this time the Marauders didn't, except for Peter. To Sirius' glee, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, and Lucius Malfoy could be seen bowing. "that is wonderful insult material," whispered Sirius. James was wondering why Harry seemed so annoyed but as the rest of his friend followed not far behind it became obvious. They seemed to always walk in their formation, and the boy and girl directly behind Harry were arguing quite loudly. The rest seemed used to it, but still annoyed. The girl looked very close screaming and said, "Honestly, though, _what_ were you thinking? It could have been so dangerous, Ronald, honestly…." The red-haired boy snorted. "That's a bit rich, coming from you, 'Mione, seeing as you're friends with us lot," indicating to the group. James wondered what was so significant about that. Harry ignored them and kept on walking to the front. They all walked rather like purebloods, heads high, backs straight, and always alert. Sirius squinted. It appeared that Harry was having a conversation with the dog. _He really does look like James,_ thought Sirius, _and the dog really looks like me._ But since there was no other explanation, Sirius left it alone, though he could swear the dog winked as it passed. "It was _against the rules_! As in no, never, don't do it, stay away!" the brown-haired girl was saying. 'Again, that is very rich and hypocritical coming from you, Hermione. Lord knows how many school rules we have broken so far." They had reached the front of the hall, and the group spread out around Harry, forming a 'V' with Harry at the tip and front. He looked at Dumbledore for conformation and at his nod, he turned back to the students. "We," he said. "are transfer students, who are apparently wanted to learn here." Harry's voice seemed to echo through the Hall, and Sirius felt an urge to listen to anything the man said. "My name is Harry Potter," James could feel the eyes looking at him, "and from my left, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. We will be in the seventh year, Gryffindor. Questions, comments, etc?" Harry looked around with a smirk on his face. "No? Okay then- "the black dog nudged Harry's leg. "Oh, yeah! I forgot. This is Sirius," he indicated to the dog, "and yes, it is a weird name, but he had it before me, and the stupid bastard refused to be called anything else, so that's that. Thank you." He walked of the dasis and held out both of his hands to help the females on each side down. They sat on the opposite side of the table. Dumbledore got up and announced the feast could start and they all began digging in. Ginny sat down in Harry's lap, who wasn't even fazed, just moved her hair so he could continue eating his potatoes. They were obviously comfortable together, Remus mused, as he attempted to start a conversation.

"So, Harry, you lot from a school in England?"

"Yeah, but it's small and you wouldn't know it. It's similar to Hogwarts education-wise."

"Any relation to James?" asked Sirius. "Well, there are two possibilities." Harry swallowed his pumpkin juice. "One, it's a complete coincidence." Draco snorted in his plate. "Two, we are distant relatives, and if this is true then that sucks ass because I was told all my family was dead and was raised by pretty shitty people as a result."

Remus looked intrigued. "Who were you raised by?" "Muggle aunt and uncle. They hated my mum, wizards, and anything to do with it." "Oh. Sorry."

"All of you went to the same school together, then? You seem close." James seemed to have abandoned eating in favor of interrogating the new students.

"Yes. We've been through a lot together."

"Draco looks very similar to Lucius Malfoy over there. You look very similar to me."

"Well…" Harry looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's because we are distant relatives. Malfoy, you say? What house?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh."

"Is Ginny your girlfriend?"

"No."

All the Marauders looked at him. "She's sitting in your lap." Said Sirius.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean we're dating, now does it? We could just be comfortable with each other."

"Or friends with benefits" Ginny chimed in. Ron, who had been so busy eating he hadn't bothered looking up, choked on his potatoes. Luna, Hermione, Harry and Draco snickered behind their hands. "I think I've got it," said Lily. "When did you get here?" Sirius said. "I was always here, you just didn't notice." She turned to Harry obviously dismissing Sirius. "I'm starting from the closest. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Raco Malfoy. And the dog," she pointed at Padfoot, who was laying quietly at Harry's feet. He would eat in the kitchens. "is Sirius. Did I get it right?" she looked eagerly at their faces. When she was them restraining laughter, she sighed good-naturedly. "Who's name did I mess up?" Draco raised his hand. "It's not Raco, it's Draco." "Okay. Draco Malfoy. I did it!" James looked at Harry. "Can I ask you something?" Harry nodded. "Shoot." "Why do you radiate power?" The others fell silent. James could hear the other Gryffindor straining to hear the answer. Everybody wanted to know the answer. The Hall fell silent. "Because," said Harry finally. "when I was younger, there was an incident that gave me power. As I grew older, I kept defying a Dark Wizard. Each time I did, I somehow unlocked a new ability, and eventually, I got more. It was never my choice, and I lost almost everything. It's a touchy subject." The snakes around his arms were writhing, as if they could sense Harry's feelings.


End file.
